steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
I'll Never Forget You, Tao Gem
Synopsis In Tao Gems, the three Gems try to get on Earth despite the fact that they're losing. Plot "I have it!" White Aquamarine said. "I-I remember! Diamond meus, haec est gratia Aquamarine! Eamus usque ad terram nostram corde!" White Aquamarine yelled. A door opened. The three Gems ran in, and to their surprise, White Diamond was standing there. "O-Onyx? Oh, whatever! Let's go!" The rocket ship flies, but Yellow Diamond holds on to the door. They only notice this 200 feet in the air. "Y-You! I have plenty of time to get to Earth... let's cut it early!" She tries to climb up. To their surprise, Onyx was trying to climb up on the other door. Yellow Diamond noticed before the others did and she crawled to the other door, trying to hit Onyx, the only thing stopping them was the wind boundary. But even that would not be able to stop her from stopping Onyx... permanently. "LET GO!" Yellow Diamond said. She punched White Aquamarine, but she just barely held her stance. "Oh, no..." White Diamond said. "She's getting closer! Don't let her push Onyx!"! Yellow Diamond and Onyx get into a quick fist fight, which Onyx is losing. Onyx realized what he had to do... "White Aquamarine! I'm not coming to Earth." "W-What? Why?!" White Aquamarine yelled. "I'm going to drop. Yellow Diamond, I'm gonna fall... I'm sure you'd like to see that. It's going to be tough, but it's to make sure you have a well journey and have time to hide..." Thank the stars for the wind, for it blocked Yellow Diamond's ears. "Onyx, before I go, can we sing the song I was always trying to teach you?" White Aquamarine told Onyx. He nodded. Onyx started. He wanted to be nice to White Aquamarine. "I always thought I might be bad" "Now I'm sure that it's true" "'Cause I think you're so good" "And I'm nothing like you" "Look at you go" "I just adore you" "I wish that I knew "What makes you think I'm so special" "Goodbye, White Aquamarine. I won't forget you." Onyx dropped. "LET'S GO." The two said simultaneously. Yellow Diamond also dropped. White Aquamarine cried. "I'll never forget you, Tao Gem..." Space was nice. Stars dotted the infinite sky. There were several planets. White Aquamarine couldn't stop crying, though. There was no yin. Even though they could now plan to beat Yellow Diamond, balance was broken. It was shattered. One could not normally exist without the other. This is how White Aquamarine felt. White Aquamarine's eyes were closed when they landed on Earth. Charoite had to carry the Gem to get her out. "White Aquamarine. White Aquamarine, look! We're here!" White Aquamarine opened her eyes. She saw the luscious grass and roses. A glowing apple tree giving her shadow. Two or three humans waving. "It's... it's beautiful," White Aquamarine said. The sight from something bad to something that is overwhelmingly good made White Aquamarine smile. Something made her heartbeat stop, though: Rose Quartz in front of them. "You've been knocked out for a while, so Charoite here had to carry you," Rose Quartz said. "Meanwhile, White Diamond told me what happened. I see that you've been going through tough times lately." White Aquamarine nodded. "Well, White Diamond and Charoite have already accepted. So has Blue Diamond, and it's obvious that Pink Diamond is on our side. Would you like to join too?" White Aquamarine hesitated and then responded with a "yes". Characters * White Diamond * Black Laced Onyx (now deceased) * Charoite * White Aquamarine * Rose Quartz * Yellow Diamond Trivia * This is the finale of Season 1 for Tao Gems. Category:Enchi's Content